


welcome back party

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M, Uhhhhh i dont know how to tag, and married for 1 year, but this is an au where buck and eddie have been together for 4 years, uhhh and abby isnt a thing in this au either :sparkles:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: "I'm sorry, who are you?" Bobby asks.The man pauses, ducks his head for a moment, smiles broad. "Eddie Buckley-Diaz. Buck's husband. And uh, this here is our son, Christopher," the man,Eddie, says, gesturing toward the boy.





	welcome back party

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah uhhh pretend i posted this yesterday ok? ok. also this is just a rewrite of that one scene from s01e06. cool? cool

It's at Chimney's "welcome back to the station" party while Bobby's searching for a lighter of some kind when he sees a man walk in, looking rather uncertain, with a little boy, can't be older than eight, Bobby thinks. The little boy has a plate of cookies in his hands, a broad grin on his face as he excitedly chatters to the man. He furrows his brows at the unfamiliar faces, walks toward them both cautiously. "Hi," he says, perhaps a bit warily.

The man jumps a little in surprise, eyes widening. The little boy stops talking, looks at Bobby curiously. "Hi," the man replies, trying to smile despite his obvious discomfort.

"Can I help you?"

The man pauses, seems to gather his thoughts. "Yeah, uh, I'm here for the party."

"Oh, you're a friend of Chimney's. Come on," Bobby replies, starts to turn toward the stairs before the man is interrupting.

"No, I'm not a friend," he pauses, furrows his brows for a moment. "I mean, I feel like I know Chimney, but... 'Cause I feel like I..." he gives up midway through the sentence, stammers uselessly as him and the boy follow Bobby back toward the steps. "You're... Are you Captain Nash?"

"Yeah," Bobby confirms, still a little cautious. He only realizes now that he still has no idea who this man and this kid are.

"Yeah," the man repeats quietly, nods to himself.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Bobby asks.

The man pauses, ducks his head for a moment, smiles broad. "Eddie Buckley-Diaz. Buck's husband. And uh, this here is our son, Christopher," the man,  _Eddie_ , says, gesturing toward the boy.

"Hi!" Christopher says enthusiastically with a grin.

"Well, hi there, Christopher. It's very nice to meet you," Bobby says, smiling brightly at the boy.

Just as Eddie's about to say something else, Buck comes over toward the stairs, smiles when he sees the three of them. "Hey, babe."

Eddie perks up a little, and him and Christopher rush over to Buck. "Hi," Eddie says breathlessly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to get Chris out of school today?" Buck asks, climbs down the stairs to meet Eddie.

"I said I thought I wouldn't be able to. But, you know, when you've got as big a family as we do, it's easy to fake a family emergency to get your kid out of school for the day," Eddie says, winking as Buck laughs.

Buck meets him halfway up the stairs, wraps an arm around his waist in a half-hug, presses a kiss to the side of his face. "Missed you two," he murmurs.

"Daddy!" Christopher shouts, and the way Buck lights up when he pulls away from Eddie makes Bobby's heart melt.

"Kiddo!" Buck responds, lifting Christopher up, being mindful with the plate of cookies in his hands. "Aw, I missed you buddy. How's your day been so far?"

"Good. We made cookies for your friends!" Christopher replies.

"And you made cookies! They're gonna  _love_ them, I just know it," Buck replies with a grin, carrying Christopher the rest of the way up the stairs, Eddie and Bobby following close behind. Once they're at the top of the stairs, he carefully sets Christopher down before he hands Buck the plate of cookies. Buck smiles, leads Eddie and Christopher to the group. "Uh, so, everyone, um, this is Eddie Buckley-Diaz. He is my husband and the greatest father L.A. has ever seen. And this is our son, Christopher, the sweetest kid you will ever meet. And they brought, cookies, so..." he pauses, grins as everyone cheers.

" _Wow_ ," Eddie murmurs, which makes Buck laugh fondly.

"Come on in, I'll introduce you two to everyone," Buck says, taking Eddie's hand in his. Christopher takes Eddie's other hand and eagerly follows them. "This is, uh, this is Chimney," Buck says, pointing out the man with the plate that's still in his hands.

"Hi, nice to meet you two," Chimney says with a grin as he makes his way over to the small family.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Eddie asks, and the genuine worry in his voice makes Buck's heart melt.

"Oh, I'm good," Chimney replies. "I can barely feel it now."

"Oh, great," Eddie says sweetly.

"Uh, would either of you like some cake?" Chimney asks.

Christopher looks like he's about to respond, but Buck and Eddie share a quick look, and Eddie swiftly interrupts. "No, we shouldn't. Thank you, though." Christopher pouts a little as Chimney smiles at them and walks away.

"Okay, come on, come on, let me introduce you two to everyone else," Buck murmurs, leading Eddie and Christopher further.

"Oh, God," Eddie says as soon as he sees the Chimney-shaped cake, tries to shield Christopher's eyes.

"It's cool, right?" Buck says quietly, nudging Eddie a little.

"Yeah, it's... that's one thing to say about it," Eddie says with a slight frown.

"I think it's awesome!" Christopher exclaims. Eddie and Buck chuckle, and Hen walks up to the three of them as Buck ruffles Christopher's hair.

"Hi," she says once she's close, a smile that could only be described as  _smug_ on her face.

"Hi," Eddie replies, smiling broadly.

"I'm Hen," she says, and there's something in her voice that tells Buck that she's about to start teasing him right in front of Eddie.

"Hi, Hen, I'm Eddie. And this here's Christopher."

"Hi, Hen!" Christopher exclaims.

Hen sends a brief grin Christopher's way before looking back up at Eddie. "I work with your boy here. Glad to know you two really exist." Eddie laughs a little as Buck hums bitterly. "He talks about you both all the time. Especially you, Eddie."

Eddie nods slowly, grins over at Buck. "Really?"

"Little. Little bit," Buck replies, ducking his head and blushing a little. He smiles a wide, goofy smile when Eddie lifts their interlocked hands to press a kiss to his knuckles.

"So, where's he taking you? Valentine's Day tomorrow," Hen continues, and Buck  _knew_ she had some sort of ulterior motive to coming over and saying hi. And that motive just so happens to be making Buck feel bad about not planning anything for Valentine's Day.

"Oh, we, uh, don't really have a plan. Y'know, it's our first Valentine's Day since I got this job, so, uh. And, I mean, you know, I- I have to work, and—" Buck would continue his very awkward excuse, but thankfully Hen's putting him out of his misery by interrupting him.

"Your shift ends at 2:00. So does mine. I'm going home to my wife," Hen says matter-of-factly with a shrug.

"Well, y'know, it's just a  _day_ , so," Eddie says, trailing off awkwardly.

It's right at this point that Athena walks up, and Buck internally groans because it's starting to feel like everyone's ganging up on him. "Yeah, the only day he's obligated to show you a good time," she says casually, eyeing Buck in a way that makes him squirm a little. He's grateful when Christopher wanders off to go talk to Bobby and Chim because he really does  _not_ want to keep making a fool of himself in front of his son.

"Hey, why can't  _I_ be the one who's shown a good time?" Buck asks. Athena sends him a look that shuts him right up, to which Eddie laughs a little.

"So, where you taking him?" Athena asks. "And it better not be a salad bar."

" _Whoa_ ," Buck says, sending Hen a helpless look. She just laughs along with everyone else. "No, you know, it'll be some place, uh, really nice. Nicer than that place we went to last year," he says, a little quieter. after a moment.

"Okay," Eddie says happily.

"Yeah?"

"Great. Yeah. I don't mind getting a nice dinner with my man."

"Getting kinda late for a rezzy," Hen says, sending Buck a pointed look.

"Well, I know people," Buck says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. He knows people. He  _knows_ people," Hen says sarcastically, drawing laughter out of Eddie and Athena.

"Goodbye, Hen. Goodbye, Hen," Buck says, trying not to pout. He exhales in relief when the alarm goes off. Hen walks off, punching Buck's shoulder on her way. "Gotta go," he murmurs to Eddie. "We'll... We'll talk about this more later?"

"Yeah, for sure," Eddie replies sweetly. "Stay safe, okay?"

"I always do," Buck whispers, presses a few gentle kisses to Eddie's lips. "Love you, babe. You and Chris have a good rest of your day, okay?"

"Love you, too, honey," Eddie replies, squeezes Buck's hand, brings their hands to his lips to press a kiss to Buck's knuckles before gently pulling away. "We will. I'll see you when you get home, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you when I get home. Love you, bye," Buck presses one last kiss to Eddie's lips before rushing toward the trucks. "Bye, Christopher! Have a good day with Dad!"

"Bye, Daddy!" Christopher shouts after Buck with a broad grin. Eddie watches fondly as Buck rushes down the stairs, grinning as he imagines how wonderful their evening tomorrow is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like a mess but w/e!! :jazz hands: i might write some more of this verse, but idk yet. lemme know if you'd be interested in that!!!


End file.
